cawwrestlingcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Monzer Mazaydeh
Monzer Mazaydeh is a retired CAW Superstar. Mazaydeh is a two time World Champion. Total Non-Stop Entertainment Monzer Mazaydeh with Omar Habul competed in a dark match to ditermine a #1 Contender for the TNE World Heavyweight Championship. Mazaydeh defeated Tyson in that Match. World Heavyweight Championship Cole to say that everyone in TNE is worthless, later that night, Mazaydeh defeated Gaz Tower for the TNE World Heavyweight Championship. In episode 2 Gaz Tower was given a rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship inpisode 9 Gauntlet Mazaydeh came out last for his team defeating the debuting Poison Bee, he powerbombed Devon Aarons off the stage while he was making his entrance and at the end he was attacked by Tyson & RSJ with a chair and was speared off the stage by Tyson. SmackDown, Feud with Tyson In the episode 10 Draft Mazaydeh was the thrid pick to go to smackdown. In episode 12 Smackdown Mazaydeh was pinned for the first time ever against Tyson which started a feud between the two. At TNE Lockdown Mazaydeh was pinned by Tyson and lost the TNE World Heavyweight Championship. At TNE King of the Ring Mazaydeh's Team beat Tyson but Mazaydeh gave the tag to Ryan Baxter for him to win the World Heavyweight Championship. On episode 16 Mazaydeh lost to Chris Jorgsten by DQ by hitting him with steel steps, Than was later attacked by Ross Samuel Jones. Season 2 At TNE Wrestlemania Monzer Mazaydeh & Dude (repsenting Omar Habul) will face Tyson & RSJ with Omar's job as SmackDown GM on the line. BFWH In the second webmatch Mazaydeh with a new look competed in a fatal 4 way where Poison Bee won, the match also involved Tyson & Mr. Macho. In the first episode Mazaydeh was involved in a few backstage scenes, He also defeated Slate Armstrong. In episode 2 Mazaydeh defeated Tyson in a steel cage match. In episode 3 Mazaydeh & Kiho Suzuki lost to Ryan Duggan & Darwin Pane. In episode 3 Mazaydeh teamed with Mike Magnus to win by DQ against Mr. Macho & Flex. On episode 5 Mazaydeh defeated Darwin Pane. On episode 6 Mazaydeh defeated Mr. Macho. In episode 7 he competed in a 6 man hell in a cell match for the BFWH Championship. On episode 8 Mazaydeh would be upset by losing to Flex. In episode 9 Mazaydeh took on Poison Bee but the match ended in a double count out. Mazaydeh and Poison Bee had the rematch where Poison Bee won and became the #1 contender for the BFWH Championship. In episode 11 The team of Poison Bee, Tyson & Ryan Duggan would defeat Trevor Morris, Monzer Mazaydeh & Ryan Emerson. In episode 13 Mazaydeh defeated Ryan Duggan for the BFWH Television Championship after he anwsered an open challenge. In episode 14 Mazaydeh was attackd by Tyson in his match with Mitchell Day with Tyson tell Mazaydeh that he should just quit. Mazaydeh addressed the issue on episode 15 where he said that he is quitting, untill Gaz Tower came out and told him not to. Tyson pinned Mazaydeh again in a tag match involving Trevor Morris & Ryan Duggan. In episode 17 Mazayeh defeated Allister Cross. In episode 18 Mazaydeh defeated Ryan Duggan. In episode 20 Mazaydeh issued an open challenge where Allister Cross beat him. In episode 21 Mazaydeh lost to Junior Fa'afili. In episode 22 Mazaydeh lost to Jay Adair. In episode 23 Mazaydeh's luck began to go way downhill after losing to Ryan Duggan. In episode 24 Mazaydeh took on newcomer Josh Baldshaw in a losing effort. In episode 26 mazaydeh lost to Blake Evans and announced his retirement after the match. Special Events At CAW Champions League's CAWNSpiracy Monzer Mazaydeh will face Tyson in a steel cage match where he lost. In Wrestling Finishing Moves: *'Arab Bomb' (Jackknife Powerbome with a Salute) Signature Moves: *Suplex Hammer Nicknames: *The Fearless Arab *The Crazy Arab *The Monsterous Arab Managers: *Omar Habul Championships and accomplishments Total Non-Stop Entertainment *TNE World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *5 Star Match - vs Gaz Tower at Doomsday (2011) BFWH *BFWH Television Championship (1 time) Category:Superstars Category:TNE Category:BFWH